The Trainer's Heart: Bridget's Pokemon Adventures!
by SoarAbove
Summary: Where will a young female trainer end up in the Pokemon world? A rustic Pokeball was a fluke of an angler's catch!
1. Chapter 1: What a Surprise!

Chapter 1: What a Surprise!

There she was- steel grey eyes looking out past her brunette hair with hints of mahogany framed her face simply; thrown up haphazardly with a black bow. She pulled one leg up onto the seat; she was wearing adorable grey flats, faded jeans and a pink college hoodie, her duffle bag next to her as she rode the Goldenrod Train. If only it would go even faster, she thought!

Soon enough, the train had arrived at Goldenrod and she somehow made it to where she was supposed to be- Cherrygrove!

Bridget grinned wide when she saw the old wooden sign that stood embedded in thick vegetation at the edge of town. It read, "Cherrygrove: A city where you can smell small flowers and a sea breeze." This small Johto town was where she was going to be for a while- living with her grandfather for reasons currently unknown.

Eyes looked out to the town- a PokeCenter, a PokeMart and a few homes are all that stood between her and the coast. She tilted her head upward towards the sky; a flock of Pidgey flapping across the cloudless expanse; a Spearow mobbing one of the lagging Pidgey. As she began to walk in the direction of her grandfather's house, she couldn't help but giggle- there he was, yet again, happily showing a young new trainer the different buildings and areas of the town. Her grandfather was always so delighted to do so; Bridget only hoped she had inherited his light-hearted and upbeat spirit!

As her grandfather sent the new trainer on his way with a smile, he turned and saw Bridget. His warm eyes lit up even more; an arm thrust up into the air as he waved her way and greeted her. "Bridget! My wonderful little granddaughter! You're early!"

And when he reached her, he hugged her tightly with all of the love a grandfather could give.

"Oh, the Goldenrod Train was on-time, haha! Come on Grandpa, I'm not so little anymore!" She smiled happily, patting his back as she embraced him and returned the hug in full measure; she was in fact growing very quickly into an intelligent and beautiful young woman.

"This is true!" Grandpa said, slowly releasing the hug. "You are growing up... very fast. I remember when you were no bigger than a jug of MooMoo Milk!" He chuckled, ruffling her hair. "Which means I think it's time. Come on, follow me!"

Bridget tilted her head, somewhat confused, but followed Grandpa up to his house, shifting her only bag- a large duffle bag full of clothes, items, and so on- on her shoulder. When they arrived, he opened the front door and showed her around the various parts of the house, and lastly, her own bedroom that had a gorgeous window facing the sea. She dropped her duffle bag down upon the bed as her grandpa turned to glance out the open window towards the sea. She sat down upon the bed, eyes turning up towards Grandpa. He cleared his throat, his worn eyes following the ripples of the ocean.

"Bridget, you know I find delight and happiness in every new trainer I meet. You also know that I am an old man- I won't always be here." His voice was serious and sincere. "There's a big ol' world out there waiting to be explored, y'know. So many new people and Pokemon. I'm too old to explore it myself- that's why I help the new trainers who come through this town.. so they can explore the world I never did." He then turned to her. "You have so much potential; so much going for you. I don't want you to miss the opportunities I did when I was younger." One hand dug into his pocket as he continued, "Now, I've discussed it quite heavily with your parents, and I do believe it's time we give you this." He stopped momentarily, "that is, if you want it."

His fingers pulled out a shiny new orange Trainer Card, from which he read, "Bridget, Trainer Number 502942."

He then handed to Bridget. She handled it carefully, like a thin piece of delicate glass. She was literally at a loss for words! For years she tried her darnedest to convince her parents that she was fully capable to become a trainer- and now, she had that opportunity.


	2. Chapter 2: A Mysterious Catch

Chapter 2: A Mysterious Catch

"Grandpa... seriously?! My own Trainer Card!? Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She replied in disbelief, hugging him once more.

Grandpa nodded happily. "Mhm! And soon, you'll have your very first Pokemon! But for now, we have work to do young lady!"

A smile was plastered to her face all day! Periodically she'd stick a hand inside her pocket to make sure that Trainer Card was still there. As the day unfolded, Bridget helped Grandpa in various ways- unpacking her duffle bag, fixing supper, tending to his plants, and so on. Before she knew it, the sun  
was already about to set. Grandpa looked up to the sky as they finished pulling the last of the weeds from his beautiful flowers that lined the house. "Look at that; it'll be a cloudless night! Y'know.. I have to run an errand in Olivine City." He replied, scratching his head. "Why don't you enjoy the beach for a little while before you go to bed? It'll be bathed in moonlight- a gorgeous sight to see!"

And with that, Grandpa pulled a Pokeball from his belt, a finger pressing the button to enlarge it before it opened, red light spewing from the inside to  
reveal his Skarmory. "Skar-mor-skar!" Skarmory called, the last rays of the sun reflecting off of his silvery metallic structure. Grandpa mounted  
Skarmory's back, patting along his neck. "I'll be back come morning light- Come on Skarmory, let's fly!"

Skarmory flapped his wings and Grandpa held on with one hand; the other hand bid his granddaughter goodbye as they lifted up off of the ground and  
headed out over the ocean towards Olivine City until they could no longer be seen.

Bridget sighed contentedly- what a wonderful day. She decided to walk down to the beach on the west side of town, sitting in the sand that was still warm from the sun that had been beating down upon it only an hour or so ago. Facing the ocean, she watched the moon gradually rise over the blue-gray waves. Rather quickly she grew very tired- a long train ride, the work, and all of the excitement had really worn her out today! Soon enough she had fallen asleep on the beach, only to be awoken by a blinding light.

She opened her eyes, one hand moving to rub them. The blinding light was the reflection of the sun's rays off of Skarmory, who was coming ever closer  
towards the beach. "Wow.. morning already!" she said to herself as her grandpa and Skarmory landed rather gracefully upon the shoreline next to her as she got up.

He gave a husky laugh as he got off of Skarmory's back. "You fell asleep on the beach? Silly girl!" He then pet Skarmory's head, thanking him for his flying  
before returning him to his Pokeball. Fingers revealed an expandable fishing rod from behind him, handing it to her. "This is for you. A fishing rod is one  
way to find Pokemon!" He replied, pointing her towards the ocean. "Olivine... waaaay out that way over the vast ocean... is a port city- they have the best fishing rods by far. I had to buy you one!" He smiled.

"Wow, grandpa.. thank you!" She replied. First a new Trainer Card.. now this?! She was spoiled!

Grandpa cleared his throat. "You worked hard yesterday- today is your day off. If you'd like to fish, go right ahead! I'll be here and there throughout the  
day." He started to head towards the town.

And with that, she cast out line and sat upon the beach once more. Almost as soon as she cast it out, she had a major tug that almost caused her to fall forward! "Ugh! Grandpa!? Help!"

Grandpa spun around and came back, helping her pull the pole back. "Holy Miltank! I have never caught a Magikarp or Tentacool this fiesty! I wonder  
what's on the end of the line?!" He replied, both of them trying to pull the pole back as it tugged them forward once more.

"I dunno.. feels dangerous!" Bridget replied, and all of the sudden the line went loose and they both fell backwards. Bridget reeled in the line. She was  
expecting the end of the line to be empty... this was surely a surprise!

When she reeled in the line, she found an old and rusty-looking Pokeball, the fishing line wrapped up all around it several times. Her grandpa kneeled  
down, taking it into his hands. "What in the world... I've never come up with something like this..." he replied, examining the very old-looking Pokeball. He  
gently pulled the fishing line away from the Pokeball until the tangled mess fell away. He carefully handed the Pokeball to Bridget. "Finders, keepers! How  
about you try to open it?"

She took it into her hands, fingers delicately pressing the Pokeball's button. She was sure it would be empty! To her amazement, red light spewed out of  
the Pokeball, some type of Pokemon reforming on the sand next to them.


	3. Chapter 3: A Foxy Outcome!

Chapter 3: A Foxy Outcome!

The red light reformed into a beautiful female Ninetales. She looked old and tired; her red eyes were closed as she rested on her side in the warm sand, breathing shallow. Bridget's and her Grandfather's eyes were wide with surprise and shock! Bridget turned her head towards her Grandpa and murmured, "Grandpa.. how.. how did she survive? I don't get it..."

Grandpa smiled softly, whispering back, "They say a Ninetales can live 1,000 years, y'know. Supposedly Ninetales is the reincarnation of 9 saints." Her grandpa seemed to be his own Pokedex; knowing so much through a lifetime of experience. The Ninetales' eyes opened abruptly; she shifted her weight and sat up. She looked towards Bridget, then towards the Grandpa before standing up and abruptly dashing off to the woods of the north- Route 30. She had a limp in her hind leg, and yet she was so fast!

Bridget shot up off of the ground and ran after her towards Route 30. "I have to follow her, Grandpa!" she yelled, quickly finding herself incased in a wooded area, trainers off in the distance. She knew her grandfather was too slow to follow her into the woods. She had lost track of where Ninetales had went and began to search even further and deeper into the Route. As she meandered about, she pondered thoughts regarding Ninetales. Maybe Ninetales was thrown away as a Pokemon years ago... maybe she didn't trust humans, hence why she ran off? How old was Ninetales? Where did she go? Where was she from? How did her pokeball end up in the bottom of the ocean? She sighed. And then, she heard a rustle in the woods behind her. She spun around to catch a glimpse of Ninetales, lying there trying to catch her breath.

"Ninetales!" Bridget said out of shock, running over and kneeling down next to the Pokemon. The Ninetales' fur stood up on the back of her neck. "Come on, please... let me help you... you're hurt..." Bridget murmured, hand slowly reaching towards her injured hind leg. Ninetales lunged, biting down deep into her hand, causing Bridget to yelp, pulling her hand away. Before she could react further, she spun around to hear another Pokemon- "Arbok-bok!" is what she heard, a huge purple snake standing up high in front of them. He hissed and showed his fangs, lunging towards Ninetales! Bridget stood her ground in front of Ninetales, easily knocked over by the snake who quickly coiled itself up around Bridget and began to tighten his grip. She didn't have a Pokemon to protect herself... eek!

Ninetales had never had a human try to protect her; in her mind, humans were horrible selfish creatures. This Bridget.. she seemed different, however. Ninetales decided she had to fight off this Arbok and save the girl who tried to protect her! Ninetales quickly stood up, a newfound spark of energy drove her to do so. She narrowed her red-colored eyes; her body instantly becoming hot to the touch, the Arbok's coils ever slowly squeezing Bridget. Ninetales couldn't hold herself back now- she opened her mouth and instantly a rapid flow of flames escaped her mouth, hitting the Arbok's face and charring him horribly. This caused Arbok to release his grip, allowing both Bridget and Ninetales to escape south to Cherrygrove City once more.

When they reached the city, they both sat down a few feet from each other as they both caught their breath. Grandpa was running their way and quickly met up with them. "Are you two alright?!" He asked, concerned.

Bridget nodded, still in a state of shock. "Yes, grandpa." She replied, reassuring him with a smile. Grandpa, th' ol wise man.. he knew they needed time alone. He nodded and smiled, turning back towards his house, saying "you two will make a great team!"

As Grandpa walked away, Bridget turned towards Ninetales. "Thank you." she replied sincerely. Ninetales limped over slowly to Bridget, gently lapping the hand she had bitten earlier. "Nine-tales-nine!" she replied softly. Bridget smiled, pulling her hand away slowly. "Oh, it's quite alright. Why don't you run along? A majestic and wonderful ol' wise Pokemon like yourself deserves to be free." She replied, her hand making a motion for her to flee. Ninetales ran off to the south towards the beach, a little limp to her back hind leg. Bridget smiled as she ran out of view. "Maybe I'll see you again someday, Ninetales." She told herself.


	4. Chapter 4: Friendly Rivals

Chapter 4: Friendly Rivals

Bridget sat there for a few brief minutes looking at her hand; marks of where Ninetales' teeth had broken her skin. She was oddly glad that she'd have a scar that she could remember her by.

Then, something caught her eye- it was Ninetales running back towards her from the shoreline! "Ninetales...?"

When Ninetales reached her, she had the old and rusty Pokeball in her mouth. She walked a few steps closer to Bridget, dropping the Pokeball from her mouth into Bridget's hand, red eyes looking up into her steel grey ones. She then began glowing red, turning into light as she put herself back inside the Pokeball. Bridget blinked, looking down at the rustic ball which now encased Ninetales. "She... wants me to keep her?" She said out loud in disbelief, holding the ball with both hands lovingly.

She slowly stood up, heading back towards town with the Pokeball in her hands. "She really needs medical attention..." she thought, "Now where is that PokeCenter?" Bridget looked out, spotting it past the PokeMart. She headed towards it, only to meet up with an interesting man heading in the opposite direction.

He was tall and lanky; sporting a blue jacket that had many strange badges- none of which corresponded with the Pokemon gyms she had heard of. His eyes looked out past his short and spikey blonde hair, examining the rustic Pokeball she carried in her hands. "Woah, cool ball! Looks old!" he said, turning towards her. "Where'd you get it?"

Bridget gave the man an awkward smile, tilting her head. "Long story.." she replied, "What is your name? I'm Bridget! Kinda new here and all."

He smiled warmly, patting her shoulder. "Oh so YOU'RE the one who he's been expecting! Your grandpa has talked about you for ages around this town! Haha! I'm Vyse. Nice t' meet cha!" He offered his hand for a shake. As she shook his hand, he looked down, noticing the injuries. "Holy cow! What happened?! Let me help you with that!" He insisted, "Nurse Joy should be able to fix ya up!" he said, leading the way to the PokeCenter. It was then that Bridget explained the whole Ninetales story to him. He was in amazement. "Well, then Nurse Joy can fix both of ya up!" He replied happily.

"I'm just visiting home for a little while- I had to take a break from training. I needed it, as did my Vulpix and Totodile! Maybe once both of you are well rested and willing to try.. maybe we can have a friendly little battle!" He winked, waving goodbye as he left them in Nurse Joy's hands. Soon enough Nurse Joy worked her majic, and both Ninetales and Bridget were healthy and happy; both on the mend. Bridget thanked the Nurse immensely!

As she left the PokeCenter, she released Ninetales from the Pokeball. Ninetales yawned contentedly; smiling up towards Bridget, walking along her side. Everything was happening so fast... and she loved it! It was only yesterday that she was at home in a distant region, no Pokemon to her name. Now, she had a wonderful Pokemon who she didn't deserve, and a friendship that was just beginning to blossom into something magnificent. Thoughts of such friendship amazed her comepletely!

"Come on Ninetales, let's head home." She smiled. Before they could do that though, Bridget noticed Vyse and another trainer in the heat of battle out in the distance. "Woah.. wanna go check that battle out?" Ninetales gave a nod, and they headed towards the battle.

"Totodile, Water Gun now!" Vyse commanded, his Totodile sending a powerful stream of water up in the air towards a Pidgeotto.

The other man smiled, "Pidgeotto, use Gust!" The Pidgeotto's wings flapped faster and faster; the wind caused the water to be sent in all directions away from Pidgeotto- shooting some down back to Totodile, knocking him over and knocking him out. Both of them returned their Pokemon to their balls. The other man reached a hand out towards Vyse. "Nice battle, dude. I'm MiniDuff, by the way." He replied quietly.

Vyse returned the handshake, nodding. "Nice to meet you MiniDuff. Your Pokemon are well-trained; thanks for the battle. I need to run Totodile back to the PokeCenter; see ya around!" He said, waving towards Bridget as he walked away. "Hey girl! You and your Ninetales look good and healthy!" Bridget waved back, "Thanks, haha!"

She then turned to this MiniDuff fellow as Vyse walked to the PokeCenter. He stood there quietly, hands in his pockets. "Wanna battle?" He said, eyes looking towards Ninetales. Bridget scratched her head. "We're both a bit sore.." she replied, "Maybe some other time." Quite frankly, she didn't know how to properly battle!

"Suit yourself!" He said with a laugh, "See ya around; nice Ninetales by the way!" He walked off towards the woods to the east. It was then that Bridget and Ninetales decided to head to Grandpa's house.

When they reached home, something miraculous occured- Grandpa set Bridget down and gave her one of those heartstring-tugging epic talks that causes you to rethink your whole life plan. Through a blur of emotions and serious thinking, she found herself packing up a backpack full of items and Pokeballs, preparing herself for an awesome adventure that her grandpa convinced her to attempt. Sure, the choice was a bit crazy and erratic, and sure, maybe it wasn't as safe as staying in this little ol' town, but she was happy she had chosen to explore the world of Pokemon- and she was honored and humbled to have Ninetales at her side to help her out!

Before she knew it, another night had passed and Bridget found herself in the early morning with her backpack on her back, waving goodbye to Grandpa, Ninetales at her side. They were heading north, back to Route 30 in an attempt to reach Violet Town. The world couldn't stop them now! Here's to a life full of adventure and friendship!


	5. Chapter 5: Footprints and Darkness!

Chapter 5: Footprints and Darkness Abound!

Bridget's silver grey eyes looked out, the orange sun illuminating the sky and distant hills to the north. She took in a deep breath, releasing it soon after. She loved this day; she'd be sure to remember it forever! She was quite lucky. Here she was, the proud new trainer of a wonderful Ninetales- sure, Ninetales wasn't the strongest Pokemon, but she WAS a wise one due to her old age. What she lacked in strength she made up in wisdom, and for that, Bridget was greatful.

The sea sparkled to her left when the sun's rays hit it. Ninetales and Bridget continued their northern trek, soon encountering patches of varied grass and a few small bluffs to manuver around. They were making their way out of the city and were soon encased within a forested environment, other trainers hard at work with their own Pokemon. Some fought wild ones; some fought one another.

As Bridget was examining her surroundings, she glanced down and noticed several footprints. Some of them looked like they were made by birds- possibly a flock of Pidgey? Others looked like they were made by something bigger. The footprints led her eyes to a unique tree a few feet away- one containing Berries!

"Ninetales, look! Berries!" Bridget exclaimed in an upbeat tone, making her way to the tree, her fingers plucking a few of the ripe fruits from the tree, kneeling down on one knee to offer a handful of 2 or 3 to Ninetales. She happily ate them as Bridget stuffed a few more into a small pocket in her bag at her side.

All the sudden, the tree began to shake. Bridget and Ninetales both jumped backward! The Berry tree stopped shaking for a brief moment, only to begin shaking again! "Sen-sen-TRET!"

A rather angry Sentret made its way out of the tree, jumping to the ground and making an advance at Ninetales. The Sentret had the first move; he ran right into Ninetales, Tackling her!

"Ninetales, use Ember!" Bridget shouted, trying to help direct but also encourage her Pokemon simotaneously. Ninetales let a small spew of flames escape her lips, causing the Sentret to retreat back up into the tree. "What a quick battle... haha!" Bridget replied, her hand stroking Ninetales' head. "Good job! Come on, let's get going."

The continued on until they found the rather creepy entrance to a cave. An old wooden sign on the side of the cave read "Dark Cave." The name certainly suited the place well! Bridget stood at the entrance, peering into the pitch black. A Zubat flew out of the cave from the darkness. "Wow.. this is a reallly dark cave..." She peered deeper into the darkness; the faint sound of distance water could be heard from inside, her curiousity getting the better of her. She took a few steps into the entrance of the cave, Ninetales following behind.

"Hey Ninetales, do you think you could provide a little light with some flames?" She said. Ninetales breathed outward, trying to put forth a stream of steady flames- they would only last a few seconds though, not nearly long enough to explore the cave effeciently.

Just then, Bridget felt a heavy hand on her shoulder. Ninetales emitted a low growl. In the darkness of the cave; it was kinda creepy! She spun around; recognizing a man she had met the previous day; his face somewhat shadowed from the limited amount of light entering the cave from the entrance.

The man gave a full-hearted laugh. "Hey! Sorry to spook you. Remember me? Vyse? I saw you heading out this morning; I'm headed the same way you know!"

"Oh, no problem at all." Bridget replied, giving a wink, "Scaring women in spooky caves shouldn't be on your to-do list!" They both walked back out of the entrance, the warm sunrays warming their skin.

"I have a proposition to make." Vyse said, crossing his arms. "I heard from your Gramps that you were off to start your own adventure. I need to travel to Goldenrod City, far west of here. How about we travel together? The more the merrier, eh?" He smiled, elbowing her.

Bridget grinned. Company was always nice to have along! "Sure, why not!" She replied.

"Awesome!" Vyse exclaimed, his hand digging into his pockets. "Off to the City of Bellsprouts and bird Pokemon now, are we?" He replied, winking.


End file.
